Sonic's Suspicions
by SonicEdits
Summary: Sonic's friends are slowly disappearing and it's his job to find out why.


**Note:** This is my first story be nice on me please. I solo edited this so you might find grammar or just English language mistakes. I would really appreciate if someone would help me edit other stories I might write. Also I would enjoy feedback on the story, anything I could improve or just keep the same. Thanks.

Chapter 1: First blood

It was a breezy summer afternoon and Sonic was carelessly dashing through the forest. He runs and runs until dusk. He hears a voice in the distance. Amy calls him to eat with the gang (Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Cream and Cheese). He reluctantly stopped his running and walked back to Amy's place. Everyone was there, besides Tails. Everyone assumed he was just sick or something.

When the event ended Sonic decided to check back on Tails. In a split second, Sonic was at Tails' workshop. He knocked on the door…no answer. He tried again louder…still no answer. This time Sonic used his spin dash and broke the door down. "Tails!" Sonic exclaimed. He ran to the helicopters, and there he was, Tails. He was stuck in the engine of a plane, it was on. The front half of his body was missing, blood was everywhere, this was no accident.

Sonic ran to Amy as fast as possible to warn the others. She gathered up everyone in an instant. Sonic revealed the news, no one could believe it. Everyone shed a tear and decided to make a proper burial for Tails. As the gang went to the workshop, the stench of rotten flesh was everywhere. Amy was gagging. As Sonic picked up Tails' remains, Tails' body felt different but not because it was half gone. It was as if it wasn't a real body. Sonic thought he was going crazy.

They buried his body in the middle of the forest. As if on cue flew over the forest. "Great." Sonic was feeling to down to fight but he knew he had to. He jumped in the air and Amy threw him a ring. Sonic used his spin dash and attacked Eggman's ship, but he was prepared. He trapped Sonic. Sonic tried to escape but it was useless.

Chapter 2: Suspicions

As Sonic was beamed up into Eggman's ship, Sonic noticed the blood on Eggman's shirt. "Could it be?" Sonic murmured to himself. He forced himself to think otherwise but the thought stuck to the back of his head. "Welcome Sonic!" Eggman exclaimed. "Get ready to test out my new torture courses!" "Enjoy!". The floor started moving downwards, kind of like an elevator. The course labeled _**ONE**_ appears in front of Sonic. He breaths in and out slowly and opens the door.

It's a shadowy area with no space to run. "My worst nightmare" Sonic thinks. He started to walk and smells a familiar smell. Rotten Flesh. The room lights up, it's a workshop, Tails' workshop. Sonic falls to the ground, crying. It was him, Eggman killed Tails. Sonic yells at the sky. Then the floor disappears underneath him. He falls helplessly to the ground. Luckily Amy hears his screams and catches him, they collapse on the ground. Amy giggles and gives a worried smile at Sonic. He smiles back, she leans in and kisses him. A long passionate kiss that seems like forever until Sonic breaks it. He tells Amy what happened and she comes up with a plan.

The gang gathers to Amy's place and they discuss their next move. Something was strange though…Knuckles was missing! They rush over to the master emerald to check if Knuckles was there. He was, partially. Knuckles' head was left on top of the master emerald. The same stench of rotten flesh filled the area. A card was left underneath the head. It was a card that said, "Egg".

This was the last straw Eggman must be stopped. He has stooped to low this time. "What do we do now?" asked Amy.

"We fight back" Said Sonic

"But how?", "Without Knuckles we can't win" said Cream.

"We'll try" said Sonic. "We'll try"

Chapter 3: The attack

It's time, today we attack against Eggman, he will be stopped. Amy gives Sonic a quick kiss. The gang spreads out in the forest for the ship but it can't be found. Until Cream's scream of terror. "CREAM!" Sonic yells. Amy yells hears this as well and they run towards the screams. Eggman found her, all Sonic saw was a pool of blood. Eggman's ship started to leave.

Sonic put Amy on his back and told her to hold on tight. The ship was far in the air. Sonic ran at Super Sonic speed and jumped up on the ship. A countdown started going, 59, 58, 57… Eggman left on his little ship. Sonic panicked. He ran around the ship with Amy trying to find Cream. 20, 19, 18… Then Cream's screams became as clear as water. She wasn't far away, in the control deck maybe. 10, 9, 8… Sonic found her. 5, 4, 3… Sonic grabbed cream then used his spin dash and broke through the ship.

The explosion was immense, ear shattering. As the three fell from the sky Sonic felt Cream fading away. A loud thud was heard when they landed. Amy and Sonic were fine, but Cream had vanished. The only thing left in Sonic's hand was a note that said, "Egg". Another scream was heard in the distance. Not Cream but her mother. When they arrived at Cream's house they found two bodies. One was Cream. Cheese's head was crammed down her throat and was hung by her own intestines. Then, was Cream's mom, her spine and eyes were ripped out. Amy started to cry. Not because of the deaths, but because she was probably next. That night Amy couldn't sleep and had to sleep with Sonic.

He didn't mind, he couldn't sleep either. He really enjoyed the extra company, craving her loving embrace. Sonic had known Amy for a long time, since then their relationship grew. Now they can't live without each other. They both try to forget, that tonight may be their last.

Chapter 4: The truth

When Sonic woke up he could finally smell something good for once, Amy's cooking. They ate breakfast and discussed what would happen next. Should they just leave or, should they figure out the reason behind the deaths. They both know on the inside that it's not Eggman work, he's not that bright. Someone was using him, but who? Shadow had died on Space Colony Ark and Silver just vanished. Vector, Espio and Charmy went on vacation. Amy made the decision she won't leave until she finds out what's really going on. So their first idea was to go to Tail's workshop.

They decided to slowly walk there, it may be their last time they see each other. The flowers by Cream's house were dead, so was the sky, and the trees. Come to think of it, everything looked dead. Amy was starting to regret this. It didn't matter now they were there, Tail's workshop. The door almost opened itself but no windows were open and the door was locked.

Sonic grabbed Amy's hand, she was shaking. Eerie child like laughter was heard. Amy was frozen with fear. Sonic kept strong. A Tail's doll fell from the ceiling, covered in blood. Now Sonic was scared. Eggman slowly walked forward from the darkness. "Was it really him all along?" Sonic thought. "No, no it can't be!" yelled Amy. But just then he collapsed dead on the floor with a huge hole in his back. He had no organs but, he had extremely thin wires attached to him. Then Knuckles walked out, with a headless body. He also collapsed, he also had strings. Then Sonic had it all figured out. He remembered back when he was a kid, the memories came back faster than expected.

"Hey Tails!" ,said young Sonic

"Hey Sonic!" ,said young Tails "Guess what I learned today!"

"What?" asked Sonic

"I learned…"

Sonic snapped back to reality. Amy was staring at him strangely. "Ventriloquism" said Sonic.

"Wha-. Amy was cut off. She was grabbed away into the darkness. Sonic screams her name, no answer. Minutes later she wobbled out from the darkness, but Sonic didn't smile. He knew she was dead. She collapsed and a card flew out, "Egg". Sonic was furious. "Come out Tails!" Something else falls, Tails dead body. Sonic was confused. Who could it be?

Sonic gets hit in the back of the head, hard. He gets up head bleeding rapidly. "Shadow!" , "But how?".

"Chaos Control." Shadow pulls out a red chaos emerald. Sonic didn't see it coming, in a matter of seconds he had a chaos spear right through his stomach. Sonic fell to the floor, hand on his bloody stomach. Slowly and slowly Sonic fades in and out of consciousness, until he finally takes his last few breaths and dies.

**The End**


End file.
